Down the Rabbit Hole, But Never Back
by PopIdolCandy
Summary: Persistent, witty, smart, strong, self-hating. While on the run from her psychotic older brother, a girl falls into the mysterious and dangerous Country of Hearts. She participates in the Game, thinking that she will never fall in love. But she soon finds out that the first encounter, is usually the one that sticks. (Ace x OC)
1. The Beginning

'I knew he was unstable, but not psycho! If he catches me, I'm dead for sure!' thought a girl as she ran through the forest from her apparently insane older brother, Jake. "AAH! I'M GONNA DIE!" the girl screamed in terror as she fell down a hole that seemed to be never-ending. "Huh. I've been falling for a while now. Maybe I died alread-oof!" The girl landed flat on her back in a forest. "After all the bullies at school I've fought, that actually didn't hurt." the girl said, getting up and brushing off her blue jeans. There was then a rustling in the bushes. "Hm? Maybe it was just a rabbit or something" the girl said, walking a little faster. "I ain't no rabbit, but Peter is" a male sounding voice said, with the click of a gun following. The girl, on instinct, spun around and threw a knife in the direction of the voice and the click. "Ah! Goddammit!" the male's voice said. The girl looked at the boy she threw the knife at and gasped. "I am **SO** sorry! I thought you were gonna-" the girl paused in the middle of her sentence when she saw the gun next to the boy. "You bastard! You _were_ gonna shoot me!" she yelled angrily. "The name's Ace. And I'm still gonna shoot ya!" Ace shouted, grabbing his gun and shooting the girl in the leg. She let out an agonizing scream and fell to the ground, watching the world fade to black.


	2. The Melody Ascending

**I'M SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY! *does the dogeza* But I'm going to be updating all or most of my stories now that I have more time on my hands. Now without further ado, back down the rabbit hole!**

The girl felt consciousness coming back to her. She also felt something soft under her head and the rest of her body. She was covered up too. "You think she'll live?" The girl heard one voice question. "I'm gonna be honest here and say, I don't give a damn." Another voice said. She recognized that voice. That was the voice of the man who shot her. The girl inconspicuously reached under her shirt and gripped the handle of the pocket knife, flipping it open. She then shot up out of the bed, surprising the two men in the room, and stabbing her new enemy in the forearm and side. The girl jumped out of the window, landing and rolling to lessen the impact of the jump from what looked like a clock tower. "Me, get killed? Tch. It'll be the other way around, _buddy_ " The girl said, running into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~At The Amusement Park~~~~~~~~~~

The girl stopped running and looked around in surprise at the amusement park in front of her. She jumped when a pink and black blur zipped past her. When the blur came back, the girl noticed that it was a cat- err, boy? Whatever. Her thought train crashed when the cat-boy spoke. "Well~ What's a cute young thing like you doing out here alone?" The girl fingered her pocket knife. "I'm not a _thing_. My name is Melody." she spat. The cat-boy held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Anyways, the name's Boris Airay." He said. Melody didn't seem to relax, so Boris decided to take her on a ride. So he grabbed her arm and ran to the roller coaster, swinging her up and into a seat and took the place next to her. "Is this a roller coaster?" Melody asked. "Yep!" Boris responded cheerfully. The two jumped when the ride suddenly rattled to a start.

~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boris climbed out of the roller coaster, watching in surprise as Melody jumped from the edge of the now stationary ride to the ground. The two were silent, and the silence was enjoyed. Until the sound of dying geese filled the air that is. "Gowland" Boris groaned, taking Melody by the arm to lead her to meet this, 'Gowland'. As soon as she saw him, she walked up to him and snatched the violin and bow away before he could murder anyone else's ears. She positioned the violin and bow, looked up at him and said, " _This_ is how you play." Melody started to play a light and airy tune that she knew as, 'Vaughan Williams, The Lark Ascending'. People gathered around and started swaying to the music. Gowland and Boris looked astounded as she played. When Melody finished the tune, applause erupted from the crowd that had gathered around her. She seemed initially shocked at first, but then she smiled softly and bowed, handing the violin back to Gowland, positioning his fingers and handing him the bow. "Play that note and take it from there." She whispered. Gowland did as he was told and started to play, he carefully kept repositioning his fingers and soon played a nice little song. People 'oohed' and 'aahed' in astoundment as Gowland, crazy old Mary Gowland, played _beautifully!_ Once the attention was off of Melody and everyone was seemingly focused on Gowland, she left. Little did she know, Ace, her almost-killer, was watching and listening. "Wow..." He said breathlessly. Admiring not only the song's beauty, but Melody's too.


End file.
